


The Day Peace Ceased - A Fairy Tail AU

by IAmAgeless, SpiritWolfSong



Series: The Day Peace Ceased [1]
Category: Fairy Tail, Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, F/M, Nalu - Freeform, Sad, fairy tail - Freeform, medieval ages, no magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 13:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmAgeless/pseuds/IAmAgeless, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfSong/pseuds/SpiritWolfSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnolia had once been a peaceful place. In the land of Fiore, it was known to be one of the brightest, happiest kingdoms. It’s villagers were friendly, though their faces were lined with dirt and their aura deep and murky. It had been filled with content, happy families, from each small cabin to the next, even in the large castle that looked over them. It was huge in mass, and had one of mightiest armies known to mankind. This strength affected the people, also, and even the most common villager could fight like a beginning soldier and was as hot-headed as a dragon. This would make other kingdoms mad at times, and many threats would be sent to Magnolia, warning if they would affect any of the other kingdoms, they would be taken down.</p><p>    What they didn’t know, is that magnolia would fall apart from the inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Peace Ceased - A Fairy Tail AU

—-

Natsu’s hand held the shining object in it, a drop of sweat and a small grin falling over it. Rosy hair nearly covered his face, wet with the perspiration that covered his forehead. He leaned back on the makeshift chair, nearly tipping it over as he held the small glass figure up into the sunlight. It sparkled in it, the sunlight hitting and reflecting off of it, millions of colors glowing in its being. It was a horse, as simple as that, but looking at it made you believe it was something more. It seemingly glowed both in the shadows and the light, as if its belly held a multitude of rainbows. Its face was slender and sleek, a forelock leading up to pointed ears. A mane folded down over the neck in a waterfall, and a body muscled but more graceful than a floating feather. It was so beautiful, it felt like if you let it go it would gallop away into the heavens where its color be appreciated best.

The young man stood up as he wrapped the little figurine in a small brown cloth before sticking it inside of his vest pocket. A large hand wiped the sweat from his forehead, taking in a long breath before a grin rested on his content, happy face, his bare feet hitting the dusty road. He held one hand in the brown vest pocket, surrounding the small figurine in his strong hand. He looked into the empty building with all of the equipment of him and his father, seeing it was empty and a ‘closed’ sign rested on the door, he turned to the road and began to walk.

Natsu’s walk was quick and his head raised high. He was one of the most hot-headed in the entire city, and one of the strongest at that. He had been invited, many times, to join the army, but he always refused. He said, everytime, he must stay working at the glass-shop, he was waiting for his father to return. But it had been years since he had last seen his father, and people referred to the shop as his now, but when asked for his title, he always returned, “The Glass-Blower’s son.” Everyone knew, but him, that his father wouldn’t return.

The pink-head made his way down the path, declining a few wagon rides that were heading in the same direction. He still couldn’t sit in one of those, and he didn’t want her to see him that way when he arrived. He may seem hot-headed, but he does think some things through.

When at last the stables came into view, the sun had reached its highest point and was beating down on him. It didn’t bug him much, he didn’t get hot easily, but he could see the sweating and tired faces of the workers that surrounded the place. This didn’t bring down his mood though, even after he had walked several miles just to get here. The small grin still rested on his cheeks and a large hand held a small glass figure in his pocket. He ran his free hand through his pink hair, letting it return to its usually spiky state. The grin calmed to a mischievous smile as the certain barn he was looking for came into view. His nonchalant and jippy walked calmed down to a ninja like sneak, as he wrapped the white scarf around his head and hid behind a corner of the barn.

He heard footsteps, and the smile grew wider. Natsu’s head peaked out from around the corner, hearing the clip clop of horses hooves and the gentle voice of it’s partner soothing it. It was the wild one.. How much more fun!

Natsu popped out, the scarf still tied tightly around his face, “Hhwwwaaahh!” He said, doing some several air chops with his arms.

“Eek!” Was the response he had gotten out of it, her blonde hair bobbing as she jumped backwards in surprise. The horse was none too happy about this, reaching down and nipping her shoulder, “Ouch! Stop it Aquarius!” the blonde said, before turning to the hot-head with pursed lips and glaring eyes.

Natsu was laughing, like a maniac, tears streaming from his eyes as he doubled over his arms clutching onto his belly as the smile grew all the more wider. He pointed at her, as he tried to form more words but instead doubled over again in the fit of laughter.

The girl swatted the pink headed boy as she readjusted her grip on the angry mare, “What are you doing here!? Can’t you see I’m busy?” She sighed and shook her head, a couple of dirty strands of hair falling in her face.

“I was hungry,” The glassblower lied, grinning at her, clutching onto the little glass figurine in his pocket a little harder. He grinned at her, tipping his head resulting in his eyes becoming smaller as is filled his face.

She sighed, looking to the horse for a moment before returning his gaze. “Let me put Aquarius away and then I’ll make you something.” The horse snorted in agreement, glaring at Lucy as if the stable girl’s presence disgusted her.

Natsu nodded and waited semi-patiently, listening to the clinking of keys and a few snorts of impatience from the strong horse. He could hear the sigh of relief from the girl as the stall door was shut behind her, and he heard the footsteps walking towards him. The grin reappeared on his face as she rounded the corner where he waited, and stood up from his slumped position against the wall, “This place stinks.” He said, scrunching up his nose as he looked around.

She sighed again, and started to walk past him towards the main house. “At least say something nice when I’m about to make you food, again..” She shook her head after she finished muttering the sentence under her breath, but looked back at him.

“Chicken or beef?” She asked, even before the house was in sight, and they were still in the main intersection between the public stable and her house.

“Chicken, Oi! And Luce, I made you something,” Natsu said, nonchalantly, as if he hadn’t been thinking about it the entire time. He was going to give it to her when they reached the house, but he couldn’t wait. It was his best

As she turned, he reached into his pocket and started to bring out the horse from his pocket, when a voice called:

“Public execution in main square!” A man atop a gallant horse announced, who adorned the clothes of one in the palace, “Public execution for the criminal Igneel Dragneel!”

And the horse went shattering to the ground as he heard his fathers name. And as it shattered to a million pieces, his optimism broke with it.


End file.
